Hydraulically actuated downhole pumps which must be positioned in extremely deep wells require that slim pumps be used because of the small borehole diameter. The extreme depth of the borehole demands a long string of tubing be connected to the pump; and therefore, the tubing is made as lightweight as possible. The small size of the tubing precludes the suspension of excessive or improper loads thereon; and therefore, from time to time, the tubing will break; thereby bringing about an extremely expensive fishing job.
It would accordingly be desirable to have a downhole hydraulically actuated pump system arranged to satisfactorily employ lightweight small power fluid tubing, which is supported in a manner which prevents the loads imposed thereon from exceeding its structural integrity.
Moreover, it would be desirable if such an assembly could be arranged in a manner whereby the lightweight power fluid tubing could be removed from the borehole for inspection. It would furthermore be desirable to have means by which the lightweight power tubing could be pulled dry.